


Punition

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Une chambre d'hôtel. Un foulard. Un Yann jaloux et un Martin qui parle anglais.100% smut, j'ai pas d'excuses.





	Punition

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

Le dos nu de Martin contre son torse, Yann s'appliquait à recouvrir de marques possessive le cou et les épaules de celui-ci. Martin l'avait provoqué et il comptait bien le punir, lui rappeler que c'est à lui qu'il appartenait. L'aîné raffermit sa prise sur les hanches fines quand le journaliste bougea contre lui en geignant. Satisfait de voir une nouvelle marque rougeâtre apparaître sur la peau bronzé, Yann vint murmurer à son oreille après avoir mordillé sensuellement son lobe.

  
  
«Ne bouge pas et regarde moi.»

  
  
Yann remonta ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son reporter, venant rouler les tétons de celui-ci avec ses doigts en soutenant son regard dans le miroir de la petite chambre d'hôtel où ils se trouvaient. Martin mordait ses lèvres en le regardant et l'aîné dû se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là pour ne pas craquer et sauter sur son journaliste. Les cheveux en batailles, les pupilles dilatées, les lèvres rougies, le corps entièrement nu, Martin était un appel à la débauche. Le poivre et sel finit par glisser une de ses mains le long du torse du plus jeune, avant de venir souffler à son oreille.  


  
«Elle te fait autant d'effet ? Ou il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu réagis comme ça ?»  


  
Un sourire en coin apparût sur le visage de l'aîné quand Martin secoua négativement la tête après sa première question. Yann glissa avec lenteur une de ses mains le long du torse de son reporter avant de prendre son sexe durci dans la main, faisant hoqueter de plaisir le plus jeune. Tout ce qui n'était pas Yann n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il sentait était Yann, son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur sa peau.  


  
«Est-ce qu'elle te procure autant plaisir que moi ?»

  
  
Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux noisettes et Yann enfonça ses dents dans l'épaule de Martin quand il l'entendit répondre, lui provoquant un cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir.  


  
«No, only you.»

  
  
La voix du plus jeune devenait plus rauque quand il parlait anglais et il savait que ça rendait dingue son aîné. Yann se fit violence pour ne pas le retourner et lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Non, il devait payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Avec une lenteur exagérée, l'aîné se mit à caresser son journaliste. Martin geignit, voulant plus. Il le suppliait du regard et après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures, Yann céda et accéléra enfin, faisant gémir bruyamment son amant. L'aîné s'appliqua à emmener son reporter au bord du précipice avant d'arrêter ses caresses, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à Martin. À l'aide d'un foulard blanc, il lia délicatement les mains du plus jeune dans son dos.  


  
«Yann...  
\- D'abord, tu l'emmènes à ton émission. Ensuite, tu t'affiches avec elle sur les réseaux sociaux. Et maintenant, tu l'emmènes dans **mes** bureaux.  
\- Je...  
\- Tu as besoin que je te rappelle à qui tu appartiens. Interdiction de me toucher, c'est moi qui contrôle.»  


  
Yann guida Martin vers le lit, le faisant s'allonger à plat ventre. Il déposa une myriade de baisers sur le dos tâcheté de grains de beautés du plus jeune en caressant ses côtes tendrement. Oui, il était en colère. Oui, il allait lui faire payer mais la bouffée de tendresse qui s'emparait de lui dès qu'il voyait le plus jeune l'empêchait d'être brusque. De son index, il vint taquiner l'entrée de son amant avant d'enfoncer une phalange, faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'anticipation son reporter. Son majeur vint bien vite rejoindre son index. Yann préparait doucement son amant, le faisant gémir quand il venait chatouiller ce point si sensible du bout des doigts. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche du plus jeune quand la langue taquine du poivre et sel s'ajouta. Yann allait le rendre complétement dingue.

  
  
«Yann...  
\- Mhm ?  
\- Please..., souffla doucement Martin.»

  
  
L'aîné arrêta ses assauts et aida son amant a se relever avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fût plus en langue qu'en lèvres et des soupirs de plaisir s'échappèrent quand leurs corps nu entrèrent en contact. Martin bougea son bassin contre celui de son amant avant que celui-ci n'arrête leur baiser pour se reculer. Yann s'assit sur le bord du lit et emmena le plus jeune avec lui. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille du reporter, collant son dos contre son torse avant de le pénétrer lentement, son regard fixé sur le sien à travers le miroir. Martin mordait violemment sa lèvre inférieur, ressentant un mélange de douleur légère et de plaisir intense.

  
  
L'aîné attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger lentement, voulant que le plus jeune s'habitue. Rapidement, le bruissement de leurs peau moites et de leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce insonorisé. Martin avait arrêté de soutenir le regard du poivre et sel pour rejeter sa tête en arrière, bougeant frénétiquement le bassin au rythme que Yann avait imposé. L'aîné l'avait laisser faire, admirant son amant dans le miroir. Il était à tomber et les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche le rendait dingue. Yann vint attraper le sexe de son amant et imprima le même rythme que ses va-et-vient, l'emmenant au bord de l'orgasme.

  
  
  
«¡Ven por mí, Martin!, murmura Yann dans un espagnol parfait au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune.»

  
  
La jouissance s'empara de Martin, ravageant tout sur son passage. Entendre le plus jeune gémir son nom de sa voix devenue si rocailleuse à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait fût le coup de grâce pour Yann. Une fois les tremblements que la puissance de leurs orgasmes leur avaient provoqué calmer, Yann dénoua délicatement le foulard et Martin en profita pour lui faire face. Le poivre et sel vint embrasser tendrement le plus jeune pour cacher l'émotion qui s'était emparée de son corps. Martin avait été dans une situation où il était le plus vulnérable ; nu et à sa merci et il l'avait laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, lui faisant entièrement confiance. Yann caressa doucement sa joue en approfondissant leur baiser avant de souffler contre les lèvres.  


  
«Mine.  
\- Yours., répondit le plus jeune sur le même ton.»

**Author's Note:**

> J'en ai rêvée cette nuit, il fallait que je l'écrive. En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! À bientôt. <3


End file.
